Le Drame
by Orange-sanguine
Summary: Défie Destiel Addict "Il ne tenait plus. Il devait faire quelque chose, au plus vite... Il devait l'éliminer... "


Au moment où je vous raconte cette histoire, cela fait plusieurs semaines que l'ange Castiel vit... 7 jours sur 7... 24 heures sur 24, avec les frères winchester, dans le repère des hommes de lettre. En fait depuis que l'Ange s'était enfin défait de l'emprise de Naomie grâce à son protégé, Dean. Et un jour comme les autres en apparence un drame est survenu. Un drame auquel Castiel ne s'attendait pas. Pas le moins du monde.

3ème jours après... Le Drame

Cela faisait 3 Jours que Castiel n'arrivait à penser à rien d'autre… 3 jours que sa vie était fichue… 3 jours qu'il ne voyait plus la plus belle chose qu'il avait vu de toute sa longue vie.

Mais avant de vous dire ce qui s'est passé il faut que vous compreniez Castiel. Cet ange du seigneur a fait tant de choses pour un simple Humain.

1 Jours avant… Le Drame

Cela Faisait un moment que Castiel avait remarqué qu'il ne regardait plus sont protégé de la même manière... Il le détaillait tellement qu'il pourrait dessiner son magnifique visage les yeux fermés. Ses grand yeux verts d'où sortaient parfois une larme parfaite... ses pommettes ou continuaient la course des larmes... Son nez droit et fin couvert de tâches de rousseur... sa mâchoire carrée... Ses pattes d'oies quand il souriait… ses lèvres ...celle du dessus légèrement plus fine où mouraient parfois ses larmes mais ou naissaient ses sourires, et quels sourires... il pouvait illuminer le monde entier par son sourire. Mais il semblait ne pas s'en apercevoir. Et parfois... pardon... très souvent... ses lèvres s'ouvraient pour laisser passer une langue... les humidifiant... le faisant tellement de fois que ça en devenait déroutant pour l'ange. Dérouté et ne ne comprenant pas pourquoi il aimait autant cela... Ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de ce spectacle... Enfin au fond de lui il comprenait, mais il préférait se dire ne pas comprendre, de peur de ce que cela pourrait engendrer comme situation.

4éme Jours après... Le drame

Il ne tenait plus. Il devait faire quelque chose, au plus vite. Castiel voulait à tout prix se débarrasser de l'objet de tous ses tourments. Il devait l'éliminer... le supprimer... en faire de la poussière. Mais pour cela il allait devoir le repérer, attendre un moment où ils seraient seul, et en finir avec lui une fois pour toute. Il fallait être discret, mais il savait qu'il allait faire un carnage... être sûr qu'il ne réapparaisse jamais dans leur vie. Il devait revoir l'objet de ses convoitises, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer. Le manque le tiraillait et ses souvenirs ne suffisaient plus. Pourtant, sa mémoire, due à son statut d'Ange, lui permettait de revivre chaque moment en sa présence...

5éme Jours après... Le drame

Ca y est le moment est arrivé... Dean est à la douche... Sam au driver pour aller chercher leur repas du soir. Il devait agir maintenant... il avait repéré sa cachette... il n'avait plus qu'à faire son travail rapidement. Il avait également repéré ses congénères... il comptait bien tous les faire disparaître dans un pays lointain... peut-être une île inconnue des hommes... oui c'était l'endroit le plus sur... jamais il ne les reverrait ,lui est ses frères…

6éme Jours après... Le drame

Dean avait retourné la chambre et l'Impala trois fois chacune... sous l'œil de son frère et l'ange. Mais rien n'y faisait... il ne retrouvait pas l'objet de ses désirs. Il passait depuis plusieurs minutes sa langue sur ses lèvres, dans un tic nerveux. Jamais il ne le retrouverait. Castiel lui ,de son côté observait Dean courir partout... Castiel ne quittait plus son visage des yeux... Dean tellement concentré à sa tâche ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir. Même son sourire satisfait était passé inaperçu, sauf pour Sammy qui avait bien compris le manège de leur ami ailé.

Jour J, Jours Du Drame

Mais avec tout cela vous devez bien vous demander quel était ce drame réussissant à mettre notre ange dans cet état. C'est simple... alors que Dean passait dans une pharmacie afin d' acheter le nécessaire de survie... c'est-à-dire du fil et une aiguille... il avait repéré sur l'étalage un petit objet qui pourrait le soulager... Un tube magique pour soulager ses lèvres gercées. Un tube de baume à lèvres. Avec cela il ne passerait plus sa langue sur ses lèvres et elles pourraient se soigner en toute tranquillité.

Mais Castiel n'était malheureusement pas de l'avis de Dean Winchester. Il appréciait bien trop le TIC de son petit protégé même si pour cela il devait détruire toutes les usines qui fabriquaient ce baume à lèvres... il le ferait… Sans aucune hésitation...


End file.
